One Will Win
by angelofmusic4ever
Summary: The PC is trying out for the Alpha Academy! Will they get in? And if they do, do they have a shot for winning? What about the other Alphas? This is an open SYOC, but the PC girls might not win, so see if your character has a shot!
1. Massie, Alicia, Claire

**Massie Block**

"And... done!" I triumphantly say as I put a sparkly purple stamp on my envelope and smile with glee. Now, all I have to do is wait for my acceptance letter! For weeks now, advertisements have been everywhere. TV, Teen Vogue, flyers at Starbucks, anywhere that a true Alpha could see it. Being the it girl of Octavian County Day, I obviously qualified, along with my clique, Alicia, a star dancer, Claire, an LBR turned Alpha who does musical theatre, Dylan, who's the star of her own reality TV show, and Kristen, who is a soccer star. And, of course, there is me. The fashion designer of tomorrow. I know I'll get in, and will definitely win. I just hope the others won't be too heartbroken. As I smile with satisfaction, I gaze at the print on the front of the envelope.

_Shira Brazille, Alpha Academy._

Suddenly, my iPhone goes of, signaling a call from Kristen.

"Hey Kristen!" I chirp, "Did you get your application done?" To my shock, I'm greeted by tears.

"Massie, I- I can't," my soccer playing friend sobs between tears, "My mom says we can't afford it." Go figure, Kristen and her family have been struggling financially, but I've usually been able to pull her from her troubles. However, this usually meant treating her to a new pair of Uggs or some True Religion jeans. I know that my Amex won't be able to pay full tuition to Alpha Academy.

"Well, you'll be watching us on TV, right?" I ask.

"Yeah, I will. One of you better win!" she cries before hanging up the phone.

You bet I will, Kristen.

**A few weeks later...**

The five of us sit in the GLU headquarters, each of us, except for Kristen, holding an enveloped from Shira. Claire is nervously twirling her blonde hair and Dylan is shoving down yet another handful of kettle corn. We all gather in our sleeping bag circle at one of our regular Friday night slumber parties, where we normally go through the latest fashion magazines, sing karaoke, or gossip about the hawt Briarwood boys. But tonight is different. Tonight could determine our futures as Alphas. My nemesis/ fellow Alpha, Skye Hamilton, had won last year, and I am determined not to let the blonde dance star beat me.

"So who wants to go first?" Claire nervously asks. She had sent in a few samples of her photography work along with a video of her performing 'Popular' from her current musical obsession, Wicked.

" I will," I confidently announce after applying yet another coat of lip gloss, a habit of mine. Taking a deep breath of the perfume scented air, I run my manicured nails through the golden seal, and open the letter from Shira.

The moment of truth, the moment when I read the letter...

_I, Shira Brazille, have accepted you into Alpha Academy!_

I don't bother reading the rest of the note, as I scream in excitement and throw my arms around Dylan, who is sitting next to me.

"I got in! Alicia, you go next," I squeal.

She opens it quickly, thriving to show as mush confidence as she can. A smile breaks out onto her glossed lips as well and we know that I won't be the inky one at the academy. More hugs go around and Dylan grabs hers, but not after another handful of yogurt pretzels.

As she open her letter, her hopeful grin goes limp and her eyes begin to water. Throwing the letter down in defeat, she announces that she didn't make the cut.

"It's okay, Dylan," Kristen comforts her as Claire takes the last turn and rips open her envelope.

I lean over to see her results and I smile at the same time she does.

"We're going to Alpha Academy together!" I cry as I pull Claire and Alicia into a tight hug as Kristen and Dylan sit in the background.

"At least you have your reality show, Dylan," Claire tries to be as modest as she can, but there is no hiding the glee that is on her sun kissed face.

"We leave in a week, girls! You know what this means?" Alicia asks, smiling. Of course I do.

"SHOPPING SPREE!" Claire and I shout as we already begin to plan out our wardrobes. Goodbye Westchester and hello Alpha Academy!

**A/N **

**So this will sort if be an Alpha/ Clique crossover, but is an SYOC. I will accept 10 to 15 Alphas to compete for the Ultimate prize. However, the Clique girls might not win, so you do have a chance at winning. Chapters will be longer, this was just sort of an intro. The form is on my profile and I will try to update once a week, as I'm also working on a Hunger Games SYOT. So go ahead and PM me the form and please review, as the more you review the more odds are in your character's favor!**

**Angelofmusic4ever **


	2. Desi, Sierra, Quinn

**ㇺ0 Name: Iridesi "Desi" Miracla**

**Age: 16**

**Hometown: South Africa**

**Best School Subject:**

**-Surfing! (Gotta love homeschool)**

**Groups, Charities:**

**-Aqua Blue Surf School, mentor**

**Extracurriculars:**

**-Surfing**

**-Cross Country for Africa**

**What makes you an Alpha: I have a hundred times the determination as anyone else.**

**Why would you stand out at Alpha Academy: All of those land locked princesses will never see me coming on my board. **

_Dear Pen pal, Bliss,_

_Hey Bliss! Things are going great in South Africa. I've been working every day on the surfing. I won the national championship, and will be going to the world wide competition in Honolulu in August. How did nationals go for you? Did your lucky board work its magic again? I'm looking forward to see you at the world championship, since I know you won nationals. _

_So are you applying for Alpha Academy? I just sent my application last week and hoping for the best. You should totally go, you'd for sure get in. Anyways, talk to you later and I'll see you at the competition!_

_Keep riding waves!_

_Your BFF,_

_Desi_

Setting down my sparkly purple pen, I stamp the envelope and walk through the warm June air and slipping the note into my hickory mailbox, flipping up the rose red flag. For three years now, I've been sending letters to Bliss Mirage, a girl who I met at surfing nationals in Maui. We became fast friends and after she left for her home town in San Diego, we vowed to keep in tough through snail mail, not the blank unemotional screen of email. We only get to see eachother at competitions, but we are like best friends through mail.

Since here in South Africa, we are a bit out of the loop with the media world, I has to beg my grandparents to get cable so I could watch the last season of Alpha Academy and I knew that I would be on that show some day. Ever since, I've trained extra hard with my coach, Beth, to get in shape for the biggest competition of my surfing career. I had just sent my application last week and I will hear from the legendary Shira Brazil in mid July. In the last few letters I sent to Bliss, ice been hounding her to apply for one of the best high schools in the world, they'd accept her, just like me, since we have both won national and world competitions in our sport.

Glancing down at my aqua blue watch, the digital time blinks 6:25. Time to leave for training. Every day at 6:30, I meet with my coach for conditioning and training, later followed by recreational surfing until the mid morning. I'm on the waters for the greater part of the days, aspiring to be the best. Talent doesn't just happen overnight, you have to work for it, which is what I've done since I first toddled into the water when I was two. Ever since my tiny feet first touched the salty coolness of the ocean, had been in love, taking swimming lessons and hopping on my first surfboard, a pink flowered one, when I was eight. I was practically born to surf.

Pulling my frizzing black hair and neon blue braid into a high pony and throwing on my cover up, I smile up at the poster of Bethany Hamilton above my dresser. Bethany has been my role model forever. When she lost her arm to a shark attack, many thought her surfing career was over. But instead of giving up, she changed her surfing style and kept on going, placing in contests and being an inspiration to many including me. One day, I will be Bethany. An amazingly talented surfer, but with two arms. And the next step is getting into Alpha Academy.

**ㇹ2 Name: Sierra Gigure**

**Age: 15**

**Hometown: London, England**

**Best School Subject:**

**-Writing (Sometimes…)**

**Groups, Charities:**

**-Sound of Music tours against Autism **

**-West End go-to**

**Extracurriculars:**

**-S.W.A.P.S. Dance Studio- Theatre dance**

**-Rising Stars Acting Clinic- Mentor**

**What makes you an Alpha: I don't put people down to make myself higher up.**

**Why would you stand out at Alpha Academy: I have experience on the field.**

"Somewhere over the rainbow, blue birds fly. Birds fly over the rainbow, why oh why can't I?" I belt out the final line for my audition for Dorothy in front of a studio full of film producers, directors, and voice coaches at the most important try out of my life. Dorothy Gale in the new film adoption of _The Wizard of Oz_. It is me up against two other girls, who were off of the West End, just like me. They have all had they're big shots, whether playing in _Annie, Sound of Music, _or _White Christmas. _I was the last to go, singing a Over the Rainbow in my own half Judy Garland, half me voice. Looking into the hopeful eyes of the audience, I know I've nailed it.

"Sierra, thank you. Now all of you, go to the green room. We will fetch you when we have come to a decision," a man with a light beard says in his cockney accent.

Smiling my charming grin, I follow the others to the green room, which isn't really green at all, and sit in hard wooden chairs with nothing but the ticking of a clock to serve as breaking the silence. This is a situation I'm used to, being in numerous shows, including young Cosette in _Les Miserables, _Liesel in _The Sound of Music_ and Patrice in _13. _But I'm vastly familiar with other musicals, including _West Side Story, Wicked, Grease, Legally Blonde, Newsies, Cinderella, Love Never Dies, Hairspray, a_nd of course, my favorite, _Phantom of the Opera. _This goes on and on, probably a mile long, since I audition for and watch every musical I can possibly find. But this audition is the biggest one I've ever had. I've already had experience playing Dorothy, both in my middle school and on the West End, the English Broadway. This could be my big break. Suddenly, the producer bursts into the room, clipboard in hand.

" Thank you all for sharing your amazing talents. The role of Dorothy will be going to Sierra Gigure!" he proudly announces. The other girls sigh in defeat while I try not to look too joyful. I'm caring with the feelings of others, and celebrating getting a role in front of the ones who didn't make it just isn't good stage etiquette. There will be plenty of time to celebrate tonight with my parents, who are also West End stars. But now, all that soars through my mind right now is, _Hello, Dorothy!_

**ㇶ9 Name: Quinn C.**

**Age: 14**

**Hometown: Dallas, Texas**

**Best School Subjects:**

**-Drama **

**-Math (if copying the smart kid's test counts)**

**Groups, Charities:**

**-Gucci Apprentice **

**-Dallas Track Team**

**Extracurriculars:**

**-Dallas Academy for Girls Cross Country**

**-Shining Beacon Theatre Co.**

**What makes you an Alpha: Everything.**

**Why would you stand out at Alpha Academy: I've got the guts to win what's mine. **

"Boarding school?"

"Yes. _Boarding school_," I sarcastically smirk at my dad. He's buying the whole thing. You would think the CEO of Gucci would be smarter than that. In his hands is a faux brochure I made up on the computer, for some place in Colorado called _Alpha Falls School for Girls_. All of it was fake. Fake photos, fake reviews, fake everything. Well, all except for the address and the name Shira Brazille. His eyes skimming over the course descriptions, all business related, since he's always had the dream of me being a CEO. Like that's ever going to happen. He's going to let me go.

"Sounds good to me. Glad to see you're finally taking an interest. Where do I sign?" he asks, clicking a pen with the name of some insurance company on the side. From behind my back, I pull out two crisp white documents. One saying that I can go to the school, and one with the contract to let be on reality television. Since he's so filthy rich, dad has never really read contracts, he just signs away. I smirk larger and larger each time he crawls out his signature. And done!

Little did my idiot father know that he just signed me away to Alpha Academy, the most prestigious magnet school for anyone who has what it takes. And I know I do. Weeks back, I had made a recording of me performing a monologue from an old Broadway play on my IPhone. Using my Mac, I burned a disc and got it all ready to send to Shira. All that I needed was the binding signature and then I am gold. I don't even have to worry about my parents coming across the show, since all they watch is stuff like Downton Abbey, The Colbert Report, and other boring shows. They'd never be on popular channels in a million years. And that is what I'm counting on to win. And also, just as a precaution, I out in my application to only use the first initial of my surname, just to be sure that mom and dad don't find out too soon. They are such fools for letting me go through such a swindle. But it's their loss, my win, so I don't care.

Giving my application to our housekeeper to be mailed, I rush to my room and slam the door. Reaching to my IHome, I crank up the volume to my rock playlist, drawing out everything from the trash truck driving by to the whirring of the dishwasher. Rock music has always been my favorite, I don't know why. It just is appealing to me, and also fun to dance to. Besides, when you don't get out much and don't have any friends, music and acting are all I really have. People argue that I am not the most enjoyable person to be around. I disagree. They are the one who aren't enjoyable. That's why I am homeschooled; to avoid people. I guess that is going to be the one part about Alpha Academy that won't be paradise. Ninety-nine other girls plus teachers, a nightmare. But I'll worry about that if- I mean when- I get in.

**A few weeks later**

**Desi Miracla **

My thick hair dripping with salt water and a cotton towel wrapped around my shoulders, I burst into the beach house where I live. Hanging my towel from the metal hook and throwing on a black sweater, I rush to my room to get ready to shower off the salt from my hair. But as I reach my bedroom, I notice a golden envelope on the lime green comforter of my bed.

_Iridesi Miracla, a _golden script says. The return address says one word, 'Alpha'.

With my manicured nails, I quickly break the seal and pull out the rose scented paper.

'Congratulations, Iridesi Miracla, you have been accepted into Alpha Academy!

Enclosed is the bill, packing list, and other information. Please read carefully and I will see you on September 1st.

Good luck,

Shira Brazille'

I can't believe it! I made it! I need to tell Bliss, I wonder if she made it too...

**Sierra Gigure**

"Mom, dad! I got into Alpha Academy!" I shout down the hallway to my parents. Quickly, they come rushing to my room and shower me in hugs.

"I knew you could do it!" Mom says, her eyes tearing.

"That's my Prima Donna!" says Dad.

"But what about Oz? Will this conflict?" I begin to worry, two huge events that I'd have to choose from.

"I'll talk to the director, I'm sure we can arrange something. You will still be Dorothy," Dad says, "When I was playing Tony in _West Side Story_, I got the offer to play Danny in in Broadway's _Grease. _And remember what I did? I pulled strings and became both Danny and Tony. You can be Dorothy and an Alpha, too," my dad says. Of course he references his performing past. He always finds an excuse to.

" Alright. It's just, I need to follow my dreams I guess."

"Then Alpha Academy is where you'll go," Mom insists.

**Quinn C.**

My denim backpack sling over my shoulder, I trudge through the streets of my neighborhood, just coming hem from one of those stupid business seminar camps I'm forced to go to every summer. Maybe today will be the day when I get my letter from Shira. As one of my daily chores, even though we can afford maids, I have to fetch the mail every day. For the last three weeks, I've sorted through bills, junk mail, invitations, and catalogs of all sorts, trying to weed out any letters from Alpha Academy. I guess it's fortunate that I have to get the mail, since I can never let my parents find out that I applied for an art school. And even though some argue against it, Alpha Academy is an art school.

Pulling a brick like stack of mail from the mailbox, I sort through each envelope or magazine. Insurance bill, Pottery Barn, Ikea, Vogue, invite to a wedding, electricity bill, sale at Starbucks, ALPHA ACADEMY! I almost miss the cream colored envelope, putting it in with the bills. Throwing aside everything else, I rip open the note and read 'Congratulations...'

That's all I need to see. I got in! No more boring Dallas for me, I'm going to be an Alpha!

**A/N**

**So what did you think of Sierra, Desi, and Quinn? The rest will be coming soon. Also, please review the story! The more reviews you send, the higher chance you have at winning! Also, I just added the profiles! What did you think of the little logos?**

**Who was your favorite of the three?**

**Least favorite?**

**Which one stood out?**

**Thanks and please review!**

**Angelofmusic4ever **


	3. Sharm, Cami, Chloe

**ㇷ1 Name: Sharmaine "Sharm" Anderson**

**Age: 15**

**Hometown: Manchester, UK**

**Best School Subjects:**

**-English (Gotta keep song writing)**

**Groups, Charities:**

**-Sony Records: Soon-to-be music icon**

**-Singing against Cancer**

**Extracurricular:**

**-Sarcasm Queen (Oh really, Sherlock?)**

**What makes you an Alpha: Sheer determination**

**Why would you stand out at Alpha Academy: Why wouldn't I?**

_The sky is a dismal grey and rain pours down in showers, not enough to be a downpour, but just enough to bring a sad, dreary nuisance to the day. In the distance, rolls of thunder echo over the hills of Manchester. It is the sort of day that makes you just want to curl up in your covers and watch outdated episodes of burn out television shows on Netflix. A perfect day, considering what was happening today. My mother lays on her deathbed, too young to die of the horrible cancer she had contracted. Her head propped up on cream colored pillows and covered in a pale blue comforter. In the corner of the room, an IV beeps, ever slow slowly. Nurses scamper about, muttering weird scientific terms, trying to give everything a name. But no science could explain or justify that I'm about to lose the person who is closest to me. On a flat screen in the front of the room, no one pays attention to the reality show blaring on or the various commercials to beauty products or the latest weight loss method. No. All of the attention is on my mother, during her last moments. _

_"Sharm? Sharm__, listen to me. Promise me something?" Mom weakly chokes out, her life fading fast. I don't know what she could possibly want from me._

_" Anything."_

_" Look up at the television, quick," she mutters. Knowing that she must be delirious, I try to satisfy her by looking up at the current show, Alpha Academy. Three girls, Skye Hamilton, Charlie Deery, and Allie Abbott, are standing on a stage with Alpha-4-Ever, Shira Brazille. The icon is going on about winning a competition and the three girls are beaming with pride. Skye's pearly teeth are showing and she is confidently waving and swishing her blonde hair. _

_"Why do you want me to watch Alpha Academy?" I question._

_''I don't want you watching it. I want you in Alpha Academy. You can do it. I know you can..."_

_The IV goes flat, leaving a piercing and depressing note. The doctors don't even try to revive her, they know that there was no hope for my mom. But in that moment, I made a vow to myself. A vow that I would get into Alpha Academy. I won't let my mother's last words become empty. I will be the next Alpha._

I still remember that rainy day as if it were yesterday. Now, a year has gone by and I have been working and working, just nearing the completion of my first four track, 'Talk to the Hand'. Being homeschooled by my father, I would spend up to eight hours each day in my studio recording tracks or brainstorming my future award winning songs. My agent, an uptight lawyerly lady, has had me working day and night to produce this album, rejecting songs that weren't 'public-ready' and attempting to schedule an interview in the next _Teen Vogue. _Being a singer is no picnic. But all of this chaos is going to one goal, Alpha Academy. I had just mailed my essay and preview of my new album and anxiously await the response.

"Come downstairs for breakfast, you worthless brat!" That would be my father, the raging bipolar who has never been the same since Mom's death. After that fateful day, he began gambling away all of our money and his temper was uncontrollable. I've gotten to using my recording as an excuse to stay away from him and his outbursts, often not returning home until the late hours of the night.

" Look who's calling someone worthless," I mutter to myself under my breath as I trudge down the stairway.

"What did you just say?" how could he hear that?

"Um... nothing?" This could end badly.

"On second thought, no breakfast for you. Now get out of my sight or I'll forget to be nice!"

I don't waste a single second as I grab my Prada backpack and scurry out the door, swinging by Subway for a quick meal. A typical morning for me.

**ㇸ6 Name: Cami Mulheim**

**Age: 16**

**Hometown: Elk Rapids, MI**

**Best Subject:**

**-French (Since that's the Opera language)**

**Groups, Charities:**

**-Saint Mary's church: Chorus Leader**

**-Operathon: Entertainment, PR manager**

**-Harbor Days: Events Coordinator **

**-Elk Rapids Public Library: Elite Volunteer**

**Extracurricular:**

**-Elk Rapids Prima Donna (Ariel, Christine, Carlotta, Belle, Maria [In both West Side Story and Sound of Music], Annie, Cosette, Fantine, Glinda)**

**- Grand Traverse Swim Club: starter**

**- Junior Jeweler at Nawbin beads**

**What makes you an Alpha: It would require a song for me to tell you.**

**Why would you stand out at Alpha Academy: Once again, another song. Maybe I could do a concert? Singing Prima Donna, This Place Is Mine, and selections from Legally Blonde. **

"Race ya to the slide! Last one there is a rotten egg!" I call to my friend, Jess. Taking off our cover ups and throwing them on the hot pink beach towels, we sprint down the grassy hill, still damp with traces of morning dew in our neon colored swim suits. One of my favorite parts of summer is in the early mornings, where me and my life ling BFF, Jess, swim in the river before it gets too crowded with tourists who always come up for Harbor Days and the Cherry Festival. Our bare manicured feet sink into the moist clay bed on the bank of the gently flowing river. As I jump in, the cool morning water laps at my ankles, legs, and waist, as I wade towards the center of the river, where a natural water slide had been formed from the comb action of rocks and current.

"Beat ya!" I shout to Jess, who had jumped in after me. Out of the two of us, I was the more athletic and the best swimmer. But those are nothing compared to my true talent, Opera singing. The clay turning to rock as I near the middle of the water, I prepare myself to ride the 'water slide'. True, it isn't much of a slide, just the space between two rock walls where water is pushed out by current, but it's fun enough, especially during the sweltering Northern Michigan summers.

" You want to go first?" Jess asks, pulling her already sopping golden hair from out of her emerald green eyes.

"Is that even a question?" I respond as I grip the mossy stone wall with both hands and push forward, my lightweight body being carried by the water. My head goes under the crystal clear water, dragging my reddish brown hair along behind me. The cool river glides over my face and my legs are dragged downstream, about ten yards before I arose from the depths, looking up to see Jess being pulled along. My feet clinging for support against the current on the round weathered stones, I battle the waters to get back upstream to the other side of the wall to repeat the slide once again.

An hour later, as tourists start to pour in, cluttering the beaches of Lake Michigan with their towels and umbrellas, my mother comes across the white wooden bridge, spanning over the river and calls me to come in and head back to our cottage on the outskirts of downtown. Grabbing my pink towel and wrapping myself with it, I bid farewell to Jess and head home, my bare feet pounding the already hot cement sidewalks. How I love summers in Michigan. However, my time in Broadway from November through May is an enjoyable time as well, being up on stage performing in some sort of Musical or Opera.

"What is it, Mum?" I ask as I hang my towel up on the banister to dry. She rolls her eyes jokingly and half smiles.

"Did you forget about tech rehearsal?" she asks me, "Take a shower, you have to be there in twenty minutes!"

Even though my mom can be a bit strict, she only wants what's best for me. Besides, rehearsal is one of my favorite places to be, even if it's only for a community production. Actually, in my mind, a community show can, in some ways, be better than the stress and hubbub of a professional Broadway show. Since I am homeschooled in September and October, I spend the rest of the school year studying at the new division of NYADA, a school of dramatic arts, normally for college students. However, I am one of the chosen few to attend their middle and high school programs. But it is always great to go back to the simple Michigan life.

Showering off and pulling my long silky hair into a messy ponytail, concealed by a baseball cap, I throw on a Cherry Festival t shirt and a pair of short frayed jean shorts, accented by a leather belt, simple but still styled. Rushing out the door in my Keens, I hop on my ice blue mountain bike and pedal through the scenic sidewalks, passing by the library where I volunteer and crossing over the wooden bridge crossing the river. Soon enough, I arrive at the community center where rehearsal for _West Side Story_ is under way.

"Hey, where have you been?" my good friend, Andre, who plays Tony, comes up to me, smiling as usual.

"Swimming?" I meekly respond, embarrassed that I had forgotten rehearsal yet again.

"Wow..." he laughs, friendly. Everyone says we'd be a great couple, but we stay strictly friends, even though we have kissed before. Stage kisses only though, since the two of us are usually the male and female leads.

" Alright, from the top. Tony, get over here!" the director calls as I head over to hair and make up, knowing that I'll have to be onstage soon enough.

**ㇸ8 Name: Chloe Love**

**Age: 15**

**Hometown: Chicago, IL**

**Best Subject:**

**If being a musical prodigy was a class...**

**Groups, Charities:**

**XX Revolution- backing vocals/bass/piano/violin/pipes/guitar/drums/harp/saxophone/flute**

**Extracurricular:**

**XX Revolution**

**finding cool eye makeup techniques**

"And ah one, two, three, four!" the drummer, Parker, shouts, banging his drumsticks to the beat. On cue, Molly strums her bass and Max starts on the lead vocals and backing guitar. Me, I play a riff on my jet black electric guitar, one of the many instruments I play. The music flows within me as I strum and sing, the words easily falling from my mouth with perfection. Surrounded by my band and clique, I feel confident in the notes, even improving at some points of the song composed by the bassist, Molly. But as soon as the song begins, it ends, with me holding out the final note and the guitar and bass echoing from the speakers.

Someday, we will be playing in front of an adoring audience, instead of in a Chicago garage or dirty bars. Eventually, we will work our way up to tours and concerts, as we are, in fact, the greatest band at Chicago Private Academy of the Arts, the school where any artist that is anything goes. The only schools to even rival us would be NYADA and Juilliard, but bands are less common there, as they prefers to stay with the 'safe' arts, like dance and acting. Seriously, what teenage girl doesn't want to act? It takes true skill to compose and play in a band.

" Good run guys! Now I've got some good news!" Max declares, brushing his long black hair out of his porcelain colored face.

"Oo, what?" our somewhat nerdy sweetheart of a drummer, Parker, asks. I lean in with anticipation as Molly stays more in the back. Molly's more of a recluse, despite having the looks of a Victoria's Secret model with her tanned hourglass figure and icy crystal blue eyes. Molly would have had the easy oath as an Alpha, but on the inside, she's just sort of like that girl in the background. The band is her only group of friends.

"I got us a gig. At the Shakespeare Pub!" his blue eyes gleam with excitement as I squeal with excitement, hugging Molly, who just sort of stands awkwardly. The Shakespeare Pub is the go to place on a Friday or Saturday night for the best food and entertainment. Going there is the best thing that could happen to a band.

"Oh. My. Gawd," I am in awe but still inside my mind, I know that this was simply meant to be. We were the best band, after all.

"We'll have to do double rehearsal to be ready. This is our big break!" Max cheers as the four of us get back down to practicing, with a new buzz of energy to keep us pumped for the gig.

**Sharm Anderson**

"You take my up, up, up/ up to the sky!/ Our love will be eternal/ not ending when we say goodbye..." I belt out the lyrics to my new song _When We Say Goodbye_ as my agent slowly comes into the studio, beaming like a toddler on her birthday. Knowing not to ruin the recording, I wrap up the last verse of the poppy and peppy song I was working on, continuously wondering what the deal is with her. As the electric guitar comes to a stop, I take off my Beats headphones, gently setting them on the grey plastic cart. Opening the door exiting the sound proof room, my agent, Clarisse, applauds as my entire crew comes bursting through the door, carrying balloons and a red velvet cake, my favorite. In shimmering gold icing, the words, 'Congrats, Alpha!'. No! I did it?

"Ehmagawd! I got into Alpha Academy?" I am shocked, but at the same time, I knew that I could do it all along. The first step to fulfilling my mother's last words was complete.

**Cami Mulheim **

"And here's to Cami and Andre, our true Tony and Maria!" the director toasts to me and Andre as we eat sushi at the closing party. _West Side Story _went amazing, our last show was just earlier this evening. Clinking our glasses of ginger ale together, Andre and I smile and take a huge gulp of the fizzy soda. Nothing could make tonight better.

" Only one thing will make this evening better!" my father announces as he and mom stand up, holding hands and wildly grinning, "Cami, we have something for you. It came in the mail today."

Mom hands me a gold envelope and I eye it, curiously. I have a feeling of what it could be, I didn't think it would come. I had just thought that they had forgotten about me. With all of the stress of the show, I barely had any time to think about the letter I sent in the mail months ago. But could this be the response? Carefully separating the folds of the envelope, careful not to tear the gold cardstock, I break the seal. The first thing to come out is an iPod like smartphone, but covered in gold glitter. In the place of the Apple symbol, there is a silver sign on the center of the back. Also attached is a note, written in elegant mauve colored script.

'You have been selected to be part of the second year class of Alpha Academy..." I don't go on to read the rest as I carefully set down the smartphone, or APod, as they called it last year and wave the letter up in the air in celebration.

"I got into Alpha Academy!"

**Chloe Love**

I smile as the thundering applause fills the pub as I set down my guitar to high five the rest of the band. The gig went amazing and the crowd loves us. Smoothing down my black leather jacket and making sure that my auburn chin length hair is in place, I walk down the metal stairs exiting the stage. My black combat boots click on the floor as I make my way across the dance floor, taking a seat at the booth beside the sound stage. Soon after, Max, Parker, and Molly join me as a waiter brings a tray of sausage pizza to us.

"Great job, guys!" says Parker, adjusting his wide rim glasses.

"I talked to the manager and he wants us back here in next month for the Battle of the Bands!" I gasp as Max says this. Battle of the Bands is the biggest Chicago event for bands and people come from out of state to compete. Just getting in is an honor.

"Awesome!" I say as Molly nods, since she rarely speaks. As we dig into our pizza, my iPhone vibrates in my jean pocket and I pull it out to see a text from my opera loving mother.

"One sec, guys," I tell the group as I read it.

Mom: How did the show go? I'm picking you up in fifteen minutes.

I roll my eyes at the text, of course, being her sophisticated self, would a actually text in English. Who actually texts 'you', 'minutes' or 'fifteen'? That would be my mom for you.

Chloe: k, b there in a few.

Turning off my phone, I look up at the band and smile.

"Gotta dash, guys. I'll text you tonight!" I say as I grab my black leather backpack and head out to the humid Chicago summer air. I'm waiting for about two minutes before I see my Mom's Saturn Vue pull up in front of the pub. I'm about to reach for the shotgun handle when I see my hippie like dad sitting there instead. Why are they both picking me up?

" Hey Chloe!" my dad says calmly. He's always calm, just wanting to go with the flow.

"Um... hi?" I'm unsure how to respond.

"So remember that application you sent in June?" my mom asks as if she's building up for a final punch line.

"To that girly girl school?" I ask, pretending to be oblivious about Alpha Academy.

"Well, guess what we got in the mail today!" Dad shouts, waving the gold letter in his tattooed hand.

"I got in!" I squeal for joy, but then remember one problem. Battle of the Bands. What am I going to tell them? I keep my mouth shut, however, I don't want to spoil my parents' fun. Instead, I take my phone back out and send a group text.

Chloe: Found out i got into that art skool. Leaving next Mon.

Max: wut about BotB?

Chloe: cant do it

Parker: r u out of da band then?

Chloe: Guess so. Mom making me go

I decide to peg this on Mom, since I don't want the band to know that this is what I've been dreaming for my entire life.

Molly: Well have fun then

Oh, you bet I will.

**A/N**

**So there are the next three! I decided to up the entries to 25, and there are 2 spots left so you can go ahead and submit another Alpha!**

**Who was your favorite?**

**Who was your least favorite?**

**Who stood out to you the most?**

**Who has the best chance of winning?**

**What did you think of the profiles?**

**Thanks and remember to review if you want your Alpha to win!**

**Angelofmusic4ever **


	4. Linnaea, Tessa, Ariel

**㈍9 Name: Linnaea Aqua Hymis**

**Age: 14**

**Hometown: Los Angeles, CA**

**Best School Subjects:**

**-Fashion Merchandising**

**-Solo Singing (I'm way too good for choir)**

**Groups, Charities:**

**-Instagrams for Africa- filter expert**

**-Abercrombie and Fitch- poster girl, elite member**

**Extracurriculars: -Shopping (If you don't think this counts, then you cuh-learly don't know how to shop)**

**-Gossip manager of Crystal Lake Junior High**

**-Sunshine records- Voice of an Angel**

**What makes you an Alpha: I was born that way!**

**Why would you stand out at Alpha Academy: I wasn't just a big fish in a small pond; I was a shark. I will be a shark in a pond full of big fish at the Academy. (hmm, I like that, maybe that could be a line in one of my songs…)**

Like a queen overseeing her domain, I confidently strut the hallways of Crystal Lake Junior High, knowing that I basically own this place. Everyone, even the teachers, would practically bow down to me. What can I say, I'm a natural Alpha. In an arrow formation, my clique, with my beta, Jessie to my right, artistic Tessa to my left, and the other two, Leanna and Emme, on the outer side, creating an aura of various perfumes and exuding pure vibes of superiority in alphaness and fashion. I adjust my Abercrombie jean vest and navy mini skirt, also Abercrombie. That clothes company is my life, I've basically bought out the entire store, and rarely wearing anything else, besides the occasional Ralph Lauren attire.

Once my group reaches the florescent lit hallway where our lockers are located, I nod and we all split up to our different lockers. However, Tessa and Jessie stay by me, as their lockers are beside mine. Spinning my navy blue lock, I open up the steely grey door to my compartment, doing a quick mirror check before grabbing my backpack and saying goodbye to this middle school forever. Noticing a slight chap on my round and voluminous lips, I grab my Eos lip balm, mint flavor, and run it along my lips, followed by a coat of Lip Smackers Mango Mania gloss. Rosy blush, check. Shimmer eye shadow, check, check. Long lashes enhanced by the top notch mascara, looking fabulous! Doing a quick spray of Honey by Marc Jacobs, my spot check is complete and I am looking flawless, as always. The middle class- aka poor- students need a flawless queen, who has the looks of a magazine model, and I'm not going to slack on the last day of school. If anything, I need to go out with a bang.

"So did you get your app in?" Jessie asks in her high pitched, somewhat nasally voice while running a brush though her silky dark brown, almost black locks. The Alpha Academy applications, the opportunity for my future as an Alpha.

"Of course," I state as if it's obvious-which it is- as I spray my fiery orange hair with an anti-frizz treatment. I, as I firmly believe, have the voice of an angel. Jessie had applied for her jazz dancing skills, but I secretly know on the inside that she won't make it. She's my beta, and betas just cannot be Alphas. I mean, she's my best friend, but just no. Tessa had applied for musical theatre, and she could have a shot, although she isn't exactly the poster girl of alphaness. True, her appearance matches, with long wavy white blonde hair and copper colored eyes and the build of a basketball player turned model. However, she is more of a meek person, but can sometimes surprise you with the occasional party girl inside. And she also does the most creative DIY projects, from canvas landscape paintings to her own beach glass earrings. We're both singers, which is how we met, at an audition for Annie. She got the lead, I got the role of Pepper. Even though I wasn't really into the whole musical theatre thing, it was fun with all of the singing. And Pepper was the sassy tough girl, which is basically me. That was the only musical I ever did, though, I much prefer singing and recording in a studio. At the time, I was eight and Tessa was nine, and we became best friends through the experience. Afterwards, I went on to record my first single when I was twelve, Livin the Dream, followed by a twelve track when I was thirteen and a half, Sunsets in Paradise.

Tessa has been in countless productions ever since, being Marta in Sound of Music, young Éponine and young Cosette in Les Miserables, and, most recently, Cinderella. She has even been in Cirque de Solei shows in Vegas. So I have the fame and she's got the, well, acting? We both surely have a shot.

**ㇷ6 Name: Tessa Isom**

**Age: 15**

**Hometown: Los Angeles, CA**

**Best School Subjects:**

**-Art (DIY for life!)**

**-Filmography (being in movies when I'm bored)**

**Groups, Charities:**

**-Sky's the Limit Productions**

**-Blue Lake Fine Arts Camp- lead actress**

**Extracurriculars:**

**-Crystal Lake Art Club- muse**

**-TED ed. Club- gold award winner**

**What Makes you an Alpha: That I don't judge a book by its cover**

**Why would you stand out at Alpha Academy: Money doesn't make talent**

"You ready girls?" Linnaea asks, finally grabbing her Vera Bradley Lime's Up backpack after a good five minutes of hair care and makeup maintenance. Every year on the last day of school, we always go on a trip to the studios of Hollywood, where my parents work. We'd always check out the sets for the styles of movies we all prefer. Romantic comedies are for Linnaea, musical adaptions for me, comedy for Jessie, action for Leanna, and book adaptions for Emme. I had already gotten the clearance to go to the sets of Mockingjay, Avengers 2, and Annie, where we will be able to see the prep rooms, sets, and even get to meet some of the stars. We've already got a meet and greet scheduled with Jennifer Lawrence. Linnaea lives for these outings, driven by anything with monetary value. She would look down on anyone who doesn't own a mansion and have at least one vacation home. Many people would call her snobby, and I guess I could agree with them. However, I try to see behind the millions of dollars in her possession and do my best to see her as what she truly is, my friend. Despite the stubbornness of the clique to only associate with the wealthy, I see through the facades of the dollar sign to the personalities. Money is never a defining factor.

Following Linnaea, as usual, the five of us strut through the sliding glass doors into the warm subtropical California air. In the slight breeze, the palm trees sway in the distance, the trunks bending with the breeze. In the distance, the mountains stand tall, creating a profile on the sunny blue skies. Standing out against the rocky cliffs is the legendary Hollywood sign, no doubt surrounded by tourists. Above our heads, a faint roar of an airplane bound for Hawai'i soars through the skies. Examining my outfit for our tour, I smooth down my pink and white striped tank as my many bronze bangles chime together. Even though it's a warm June day, I am wearing dark wash jeans, I never go anywhere not wearing jeans. As my platinum blonde waves flip in the winds, I make sure that my large hoop earrings don't get tangled with my locks. A typical wardrobe for me.

"Our ride's here!" chirps Jessie, as a pearly white limo pulls up in front of us, as a sunglasses wearing chauffeur opens the door to let us enter. One by one, in single file, we climb in and sit upon the white leather seats as Linnaea's CD blares from the many hidden speakers. Of course Linnaea would have her own songs playing in the car at all times. As Emme boards last, she reaches for the small stainless steel fridge and pulls out five sparkling waters and a tray of sushi. I reach for a standard lemonade flavored drink and daintily take a sip of the fizzy beverage as the car begins to roll. Going at exactly the speed limit, we race down the road to the best day of the year.

"Omigod, Tessa! Your parents are so amazing for letting us go on the trip!" girly girl Leanna chirps, taking a bite of her sushi. "I know, right! Do you think we could be extras or something?" Emme asks, wide eyed.

"Why would we want to be extras when we have the abilities to lead?" Linnaea rolls her eyes at Emme while sipping her raspberry lemonade. Of course she would want more than what we have.

"I talked with some of the directors and said he could get us in the casting call for the newest Marvel movie," I say it like it's no biggie, but really, I had never had the chance to be in a large scale movie, not even as an extra. I did have a walk on for R.I.P.D., but everyone knows that that movie failed epically. However, I didn't tell the group that there was a possibility for a minor lead role that we could be trying out for.

"Sweet!" Leanna had always been a huge fan of the Marvel movies, so of course she was overjoyed.

"Whatevs, we're here!" Linnaea is already halfway out the door when she shouts this to us. Here we go, all about Linnaea day.

**㈍1 Name: Ariel Soufflé**

**Age: 16**

**Hometown: Paris, France**

**Best School Subjects: -PE (aka proving myself)**

**-Home Ec. (My last name is Soufflé for crying out loud)**

**Groups, Charities:**

**-Amy Purdy foundation- inspirational figure**

**-Amputees unite**

**-Junior Olympian Figure Skating- gold medalist**

**Extracurriculars:**

**-Primes Dance Studio- lead dancer**

**-Dancing with the Stars- last season's winner**

**-Power of Pirouettes: the Story of Ariel Soufflé- star**

**What makes you an Alpha: I can power through and rise above anything, including amputation.**

**Why would you stand out at Alpha Academy: I can do a Pilate better than anyone with real legs**

"I told you, I can't judge Dancing with the Stars next season! I have Olympics training and my manger is working on getting me a television show in LA!" I try to tell my parents over the phone, exasperated. They really do try to get me the best opportunities, that's why they sent me to Paris to train, but they can be so insistent. Last year, I was a contestant on DWTS, as a star, even though I had the ability to be a professional. I remember those months clearly. When I was first named as a contestant, the whole world thought that I was just a sympathy contestant, only there because of my metal legs. But I proved them wrong on the first day, getting two nines and an eight on my first dance. Soon enough, I was the talk of the media and won all of the votes. So I guess it was no surprise that I was the one to bring home that sparkling trophy. And that took me from being a world champion dancer to being a world champion Alpha. Of course, the title isn't official. Not yet. That is why Alpha Academy is so important to me.

"Well, are you applying to Shira's school?" mom asks, hopefully.

"Well, duh!" I sigh as I roll my eyes up at the ceiling of my cream colored bedroom of my host house. I had made, like, ten drafts of my application letter before I finally sent it in the mail in a royal purple, my signature color, envelope. Being a perfectionist is a crucial quality in a dancer/ skater/ actress. In all of these, one slip up could be fatal, so everything must be absolutely perfect.

"I have to go, you know the time differences. Love ya!" my mom cheers, always upbeat. Back in Ohio, life was boring and mumdane, I guess I feel bad that my parents still have to be stuck over there while I'm off in Paris, living the dream life. In Europe, we're many hour ahead of America, so I only have a few hours of the day when I can talk with my parents or Skype my friends. But I am totally not complaining. At school, I am the most popular, I hang out with both the jocks and the girly girls. I am top of my phys. Ed. Class, I guess fake legs can have that as an upside. But I also enjoy my other classes like home ec, as baking is another one of my many hobbies.

"Ariel! Time for dinner! Wear something nice, we're going to the Opera later tonight!" my host mom, Julianne, calls up to my loft. I scored with my host family, who is all kind, and not junky or tacky, like some of the others I have encountered. With a stay at home mom, who insists on being called by her first name, who makes incredible meals, and a CEO of a successful European shoe company as a dad, they all take great care of me, as long as I can occasionally babysit for their adorable kids, ten year old, Kristoff, eight year old, Chelsea, and four year old, Philippe. Rolling over on my queen sized bed, I reach over to my mechanical legs and snap them in place. When I was six, I got a rare form of cancer in my legs, apparently genetic, and it began to spread, with only one way to stop it, amputation. It was six months before I could walk and another year before I could dance, but in the end, I had made my way up to Ohio champion, and regional champion by the time I was twelve. Then, I moved to Paris to train and the whole Dancing with the Stars thing happened. After my victory, ABC wanted to make a movie of my so called 'challenges' so I said yes, but only if I could play myself. So I got a bit of the Hollywood experience and the movie was a hit. Getting up, I walk over to my vanity and brush back my short curly shoulder length hair away from my face. With my pale palm green eyes, I don't use much makeup to complement them, as they are already my best feature.

"Come on, we have to go in a few minutes!" Kristoff calls from the foyer in his falsetto voice.

"Coming!" I yell back, slipping on my grey ankle boots as I walk down the stairs, grabbing my jacket on the way out. After all of this chaos of being a star, a night on the town is just what I need to relax.

**Linnaea Hymis**

"Kk, talk to you girls later!" I call to Tessa and Emme as I step up onto the porch of my mansion on the outskirts of LA. Emme lives three houses to my left and Tessa right across the street. Leanna and Jessie live over in the next neighborhood. I step though the archway to the front door, the brisk breeze whips my hair into my face, so I grab a hot pink hair tie- I always have one handy- and quickly do my hair into a messy ponytail before going through the front door. Expecting the usual routine, a plate of some sort of exotic snack and a latte waiting for me at the table, I was utterly shocked to find balloons, confetti, and, for once, both of my parents are home. Normally, our tranquil resort like manor had little disturbances, everyday would be peaceful (or as peaceful as it can get with my five younger siblings running around).

"Um, what is this?" I ask, curious as to all of the commotion. My dad, a proud CEO, is smiling broadly, standing beside a bouquet of gold balloons, next to him is my stay at home mom, who is also smiling, her never-needed-braces teeth glowing with their pearly white aura. Then there's eleven year old Missy, who seems like she was just dragged from the most recent book she was reading. Even though the two of us were never close, she still had a sweet and proud grin upon her freckled face. And, of course, there is seven year old Mandy, filing her hot pink nails, a bored look on her face. She probably wants to get back to her Facebook, or whatever she and her first grader friends do. Ali, the second youngest, going into seventh grade as queen bee, stands poised and grinning sweetly. When I ruled with power, she ruled with sympathy, which I know will be her downfall. And, of course, fourth grade twins, Jon and Ethan, are restlessly punching eachother, waiting for this to be over with. But, then again, what is this?

"Congratulations, sweetie!" mom coos as I cringe at the baby name. I've told her a million times that I hate being called that, but she never seems to listen. But, I'll let this time slide, as something seems to be going on.

"You got into Alpha Academy!" she cries, waving a golden envelope and a hot pink sparkly iPhone like device, an APod. I can't believe I got in! Oh, wait, I guess I can. I am that amazing, so it makes total sense. Omigod, I have to text Tessa and Leanna to see if they made it!

"Omigod, awesome!" I squeal, putting on a surprised act for my beaming family.

"Can I go now? I need to post a Tweet," little Mandy says rudely in her high pitched nasally voice. But I don't care about my social media obsessed baby sister, I am about to start my life!

**Tessa Isom**

Clutched in my manicured hand is the APod I had received in the mail from Shira. The shock is still full on, as I hadn't thought in a million years that I would actually get into the Academy. Running my hand fragilely over the aqua colored case of the smart phone, I am afraid that at any moment, I would wake up and find this all to be a dream. An amazing, realistic, wish-it-would-come-true dream. As I go to pinch myself, though, my actual phone beeps to the tune of an obscure Broadway tune as a picture of Linnaea and her bright red hair comes up on the home screen. I glance down, unlocking the screen, glancing at the green text bubble from Linnaea.

Linnaea: Guess who's an Alpha? Mwah!

She got in? So both of us, then. My mouth drops into an 'O' of shock. Shira usually picks five from each state, at the most. What's the likelihood of two of them being BFFs? Quickly, I type back my response.

Tessa: OMG, me 2! Alpha buddies!

Linnaea: 1 sec, adding Leanna 2 txt

My hyper grin falters for a second. If both Linnaea and I got in, then Leanna probably didn't. But I try not to let that ruin the joy of being the cream of the crop of the entire world!

Leanna: No fair. No Academy 4 me…

So my guesses were right. But I don't even care, really. Although I feel like I should, as she's one of my best friends. But right now, the only dreams and thoughts in my head are images of the tropical shaped island and the supreme opportunities it will bring for my future.

**Ariel Soufflé**

Sweat beads on my forehead as I go through the rigorous routine that my personal dance coach had assigned. My days are always packed, with dance, training for the 2018 Olympic figure skating, writing drafts of my new autobiography, and preparing for a casting call for the newest Hollywood blockbuster. But, I always manage to find ways to micromanage my days, even if it means homeschooling and not going on that shopping trip with Ariana Grande. Ariana can wait, my future is what is most important.

Twirling, shaking, bending every which way, I test myself and my metal legs to the Miley song blaring through the surround sound speakers in my personal dance studio. I had spent all day here, and I could tell that I just needed a break for a protein shake. But breaks are for the broken. Pushing the limit is what makes you stronger. Who knows, I could win those gold medals, trophies, Oscars, and Newberry awards. I just have to try hard enough.

Mid back bend, the mirrored door clangs open and my agent, Starr, bursts in, a large golden envelope in her tanned hands. Whatever it is, it must be pretty important to interrupt me in the middle of conditioning.

"Mail, Ariel!" she trills, Starr always seems to speak in a sing song tone of voice, which, honestly, can really get my nerves sometimes. But I learn to live with the never-ending musical. Running my chopped brown hair through my red nailed fingers, snatching up the package and tearing it open with one rip. Reaching my hand inside, I pull out a packet of sparkly lavender scented cardstock and a smart phone covered in ruby like sequins with a black jade in the middle of the back. Setting the phone aside, I glance at the top paper on the stack of documents, reading, 'Congratulations, Ariel Soufflé! You have been accepted into Alpha Academy! Classes begin September 1st 2014, bring only a toothbrush and an Alpha Attitude!' The Olympics and Hollywood can wait, I'm going to be on Alpha Academy, where dreams are made and futures born. And you bet I will win.

**A/N**

**Sorry about the hiatus, I meant to mention it in the last AN, I went to Maui! But now I'm back and won't be gone for a long time... so what did you think about this chapter!? Remember, Alphas always review!**

**What did you think about Linnaea's leadership?**

**The trip to Hollywood?**

**Ariel's determination?**

**The reactions?**

**Who do you think could win of these three?**

**Who was your favorite?**

**Should I do more intros or go to the PAP ride's, where you'll meet more Alphas? **

**I will add the profiles for Desi, Sierra, and Quinn in a little bit, don't worry!**

**Thanks and don't forget to review!**

**-Angel**


	5. Aria, Crissie, Jayne

**ㇸ5 Name: Aria DuBois**

**Age: 14**

**Hometown: Cady, Wisconsin**

**Best School Subjects:**

**- English (The actress's class!)**

**Groups, Charities:**

**-Gem Salon- intern**

**-The Civic Theatre- Lead**

**-Maui Breese Tanning Salon- Platinum member **

**Extracurricular:**

**-Hidden Pearl Style Magazine- editor**

**-Theatre**

**What Makes You an Alpha: I may not be the poster girl, but they are so overrated. I'm up and coming.**

**Why Would You Stand Out at Alpha Academy: I will show everyone that I am the future.**

The latest Katy Perry song blasts through the invisible speaker of the private jet, or PAP, Personal Alpha Plane, as they call them. Gazing out my window, I see nothing but the subtropical deserts of Nevada. I wonder how close we are to civilization, for the past hour, I've only seen bits of the plain sandy desert through the patched of fluffy white clouds. No cities, no highways, no nothing. I sigh in relaxation, but still feel incredibly anxious. Last season's Alphas were rough and super competitive. No one would forget Allie J, when she fiercely competed with Skye, Charlie, and Allie for the hearts of the Brazille boys last year. Nor would they forget Triple Threat's ambition. And now there are one hundred more girls, awarding winning actresses, dancers, singers, designers, artists, inventors, and so many more that I can't even begin to think about it. And then there's me. The girl from the small township of Cady, Wisconsin, with a population of a hundred. Plucked out of the middle class, as one of the two girls from Wisconsin to be chosen, along with some other dancer girl from Sparta. But I guess I do have talent. In every musical or play I've auditioned for have resulted in roles, my most recent being Meg Giry in _Love Never Dies_. I guess I have the looks of an actress, with my full on platinum blonde hair, dyed actually. I used to have a dark honey blonde hairdo with tints of brown, but I didn't really like it. But it's slowly growing back, giving me an ombre sort of look. And, of course I have my tan, which has the quality of any you'd get in California. So I guess being in the spotlight is good, especially since I have experience. But I'm not the type to brag. Talent isn't everything, which is what I firmly believe. It's what's on the inside that counts. Yes, I know I sound like a suck up or one of those corny characters in a _Lifetime _movie, but sometimes being a good person can get you far in life.

" Something to drink, Miss DuBois?" a redheaded attendant asks me, pushing a whole tray of various drinks, from Coke to Vitamin Water. I was shocked when I came on this plane to find the large amount of service and luxury. I am just used to the simple way of life, not being catered to my every need. And, from what I've heard, the Academy is just like this too! I don't know if I can get used to this!

"Just a water, please," I say thankfully as I get a crystal glass of cool icy water. Smiling and thanking the woman, I continue staring out the window. In just a few hours, I will be in paradise, where all of my dreams will come true!

**㈉9 Name: Crissie Felland**

**Age: 15**

**Hometown: Sparta, Wisconsin**

**Best School Subjects:**

**- Zoology **

**-Dance**

**Groups, Charities:**

**- Felland Farms- Animal Keeper**

**-Tap Dance for Charity**

**Extracurricular:**

**- Sparta Dance Co.**

**-Hope Park Zoo- Jr. Zoo Educator**

**What Makes You an Alpha: I'm not one of those shallow types.**

** Why Would You Stand out at Alpha Academy: I just wanna have fun!**

Popping bubble gum pink candies in my mouth, I can't help but be nervous for what is about to come. I'm a farm girl, from a small Wisconsin town, who just happens to be a tap dancer who has won award after award. It's like living two different lives. There's that girl in the neon tank tops and knee high socks, working on the family dairy farm, just an average life, a regular girl. But then there's the trips to the city in dazzling leotards and metal tipped tap shoes, doing complex routines to selections from _Chicago_. And now that I'm at Alpha Academy, I get to keep one of those lives, and forget about the other. I'm the dancer through and through. But I'm not complaining, this is the opportunity of a lifetime, where I could win fame and my family could buy a large dairy plantation and even more animals. But, I already miss the simplicity of the farm life. I can only hope that they have a gardening class or something at the academy, where I can live my double life.

But, I guess the main part that I fear about is being alone. Everything I know is back in Wisconsin. All of my friends and family are staying, and here I am, flying on a private jet to an isolated island. The thing about me, even though I can be extremely optimistic and perky, I really do not do well alone. It's the one thing that can make me nervous and emotional, as I'm used to my old familiar life. But, hey, maybe that other Wisconsin girl, Aria, I think her name is, we could have a lot in common. We life similar-ish lives, I think, based in the couple of Alpha Academy interviews I managed to catch on our million year old television, that still has a VCR player. But, other than that, I'm basically alone. But the opportunities will be so amazing, that I'm sure that I won't be alone for long. Anyways, I'm good at making friends, that's one of my best qualities. I'll blend in, but at the same time, I'll stand out. I have four other girls in my house, along with everyone else in my dance classes, which is said to be one of the most popular classes this year, as they are now making everyone in Musical Theatre take dance as well. They'll need a bigger studio. But, with all of the opportunities to make friends, I'm sure I won't be alone for long. Feeling better, I relax into the leather couch and sigh in relaxation. Only a few more hours until my life begins.

**㈏2 Name: Jayne Foscher **

**Age: 16**

**From: Hollywood, CA**

**Best School Subjects:**

**-Computers Class (I hacked the government once, they still don't know it was me...)**

**-Drama (I live in Hollywood, of course I'm an actress)**

**Groups, Charities:**

**-Foscher Production- Actress**

**Extracurricular:**

**-Matchmaking**

**-Acting**

**What Makes You an Alpha: I keep my friends close, but my enemies closer.**

** Why Would You Stand out at Alpha Academy: I won't let anything get in my way.**

I've spent weeks planning my strategy for the Academy, ever since I received my acceptance letter and APod, telling me that I got into Alpha Academy. I want to not stand out at the beginning and pose as the underdog before I rise and take home that fame. And there is only one way to do that, and I have to utilize my many years of acting experience. My plan is to keep m normal personality, being bright, bubbly, and that ever present hyperness, but add in a bit to stay below for a bit. I'm going to be a complete airhead. I know it seems stupid, but I've put a lot of thought into it and it seems like the best way to go. Therefore, I've been acting like a complete idiot, ever since I got onto this airplane. And so far, it seems to be working. But, I do think I freaked out the flight attendant when I asked if I could open the window to let some air in. Gazing out the window as we fly by the Mojave Desert, I smile to myself, knowing that I will definitely win this. As I'm reminiscing, I feel a nervous tap on my shoulder as I look up to see the attendant that I freaked out earlier holding a clip board.

"Um, can I have you fill this out? If it's too hard, I an help," she says, as if I'm a baby. The old me would be offended, but this is the new Jayne. I just have to go with it.

"Is this my social schedule?" I ask innocently. The attendant giggles like she hopes I'm joking.

"No, this is for your classes."

"Oh, yeah, there's that," I say, grabbing the purple clip board and pulling out my sparkly pink pen as I circle the classes from a list of choices.

_Math/ Gardening/ Musical Theatre/ Board Sports _

Well, this one's easy. Math is nawt my style, and neither is gardening. Musical Theatre it is!

_Yoga/ Drawing_

Yoga, for sure. I'm not really the artist type.

_Hair and Makeup/ Cooking/ Equestrian _

Taking my pen, I circle Hair and Makeup, it sounds like a fun class and something that New Jayne would like.

_Singing/ Fitness_

Oh, I love singing! It's one of my talents, so I'm kind of required to choose this one, I'm guessing.

_Photography/ Writing/ Web Design/ Piano_

Crap, this one's hard... Thinking carefully, I finally settle with web design, even though it would be an Old Jayne class. I've got to do something unpredictable.

_Acting/ Painting_

Acting, for sure.

_Band/ Dance/ Knitting_

Well, I don't know how to knit or play band instruments, so dance it is.

_Orchestra/ Film/ Fashion_

I can imagine pretty everyone else will have trouble with this one... Film all the way for me!

_Improv/ Gymnastics _

Improv, I think. I mean, it's an acting class, so yeah!

" I'm done!" I wave the clipboard up in the air as the lady comes by, snatching it up and rolling her eyes.

"We land in thirty minutes," she snaps at me. Thirty minutes until the time of my life!

**A/N**

**Sorry for the late update! I've been really busy with life and stuff. But I had fun though! Yesterday I got to hang out with the US Olympic Figure Skating Team! So that was cool! So what did you think of this chapter? Please review!**


	6. Lea, Bliss, Keira, Fauna

**ㇷ2 Name: Azalea 'Lea' Maze**

**Age: 16**

**Hometown: Cape Cod, Massachusetts **

**Best School Subjects:**

**-Art (Idealistic and Realism Painting)**

**Groups, Charities:**

**-CCIA: Cape Cod Institute of Arts, student artist**

**-Alpha of the aMAZE hARTs **

**Extracurricular:**

**-Painting**

**-Vegan Chef and Garden Club**

**-Cape Cod Solo and Ensemble Chorus **

** What Makes You an Alpha: I'm like the Alpha Next Door. People say I'm easily likable, but I don't like to brag. (But this is an application so I sort of have to) I'm pretty laid back, but an Alpha through and through.**

** Why Would You Stand Out at Alpha Academy: As I said earlier, I am not the super competitive type. I will be the amiable one, not trying to make the other girl bleed to be higher up.**

"Your resent will begin in thirty minutes time. Fill out this," the professional no nonsense flight attendant thrusts a clipboard in my lap as I fold down the wooden tray and grab a light purple pen to fill out the official looking document, sort of like one of those ScanTron tests they make you take at school that no one likes. But instead of letters in the small circles, there are many different activities listed, such as Musical Theatre, Surfing, Gardening, and Equestrian. So I'm making my schedule? Sounds cool. I already know my major, Painting, so that's the first class I select, ruling out Acting, as that class is apparently at the same time. Going down the list, I make another selection, Cooking over Equestrian and Hairography. Ever since I became a Vegan in fourth grade after visiting a butcher farm, I had to find creative not meat recipes and making them myself, as my family is one of those meat-loving-put-bacon-on-everything types. After being used to spending everyday in the kitchen, I found a passion for cooking and baking everything from my own homemade Veggie Burgers to tofu ice cream. I even joined this vegan cooking and gardening club, combining two of my passions, besides painting, into one group meeting.

For the next class, I selected Studio Recording, which is a class for singers to become used to recording albums and singles. I am a girl of many hobbies and passions, I also love, love, love singing! I joined a solo and ensemble group, where I specialize in a pop-country sort of style, much like Taylor Swift. Beside, Fitness, the other option, isn't exactly my sort of activity.

Then, I choose yet another no brainer class, Gardening, or Greener Pastures as they call it. Being a vegetarian, I am the sort of type who loves nature, from plants to animals. Some people call me a hippie, due to my nature loving, my laid back attitude, and my shabby bohemian style. I don't really mind the name, as I could be called much worse. I have a philosophy in life, and that is just to let cruelty and insults roll right off your shoulder. If you just ignore the meanness, then the bullies just feel stupid and embarrassed.

Next up, Web Design versus Piano. Graphic Design, yet another one of my plethora of hobbies. I've designed website after website for both leisure and for pay. Also, I've never really played a piano in my life, so that would be a positively pointless class for me. The last thing I want to do is go up against experts in an activity I don't even know how to do.

After Web Design, I chose my next class, Drawing, instead of the alternative of Yoga. Drawing is really close to my passion of painting, where I specialize in both Realistic and Idealistic styles. Any art class is perfect for me. Now what's next? Knitting, Dance, or Band... Yay, another art class! I don't know how to knit, besides a short class my grandma thought me, like four years ago. But maybe I could be good at it, or possibly incorporate into my paintings, maybe try some abstract, even though that's not what I normally paint. But, hey! Alpha Academy is about discovering new talents that are hidden inside, right?

Circling my next class, Fashion while crossing out Orchestra and Filmography, I grin, knowing how much fun (and large) this class will be. I love experimenting with different looks, but my primary style is bohemian beach or romantic style. I like loose and laid back clothes, in dark pinks, greens, and blues with sort of a vintage look. Fashion will be interesting for me to find new styles. Setting down my clipboard and folding up my tray, taking a few last sips of my ginger ale before popping a piece of wintergreen bubblegum as I feel the plane begin to tip forward as I peek out the window to see a beautiful tropical island in the distance.

**ㇺ6 Name: Bliss Mirage**

**Age: 15**

**From: San Diego, California**

**Best School Subjects:**

**- I'm homeschooled, so I guess the answer is Surfing!**

** Groups, Charities:**

**-Sandy Shores Surfing **

**-Riding the Waves to a Brighter Future Foundation (RWBFF) **

**Extracurricular: **

**-Surfing!**

**- West Coast String Symphony (first chair violist) **

**- Sunnyside Gym- regular attendant **

**What Makes You an Alpha: I am well rounded and appreciate both athletics and the arts.**

** Why Would You Stand out at Alpha Academy: I'm not one of those Hollywood big shots or West End stars, I'm more of an up and coming champion. Besides, I'm working on getting surfing to be an Olympic sport. Just wait...**

"Please fasten your seatbelts, girlfriend! You're almost to your dream home!" my peppy cheerleader like flight attendant smiles with her pearly white teeth, picking up my crystal glass that used to have a nonalcoholic piña colada. I grin in glee as I can make out the -shaped island in the distance. As the island gets closer and closer to me, I can make out the crystal aqua blue water surrounding the white sand beaches with a ring made of palm tree and plumeria plants. The plane is small so I'm not concerned when a few more planes come by to land, not to far away. One hundred Alphas on one island, I wonder who I'll meet! I know that Desi got in, we've been pen pals ever since we met in Hawaii for surfing. She probably had one of the longest flights, all the way from South Africa. Mine was only about an hour long, as it was just from San Diego to Nevada. I probably wouldn't even have applied if it wasn't for how excited Desi was in her letter that she sent to me. I cant even imagine what I would've missed if it wasn't for her. But I guess my main concern is the possible fellow surfers. I am used to being a big fish in a small pond, and winning pretty much every national championship. I mean, it's different for me and Desi, as we have friendly competitions and we usually tie. It comes down to luck when we face eachother. But I wonder what other big shots will be there...

I am jerked from my worries, literally, as the PAP lands, all but gently, and we roll to a stop. Taking a deep breath, I unbuckle my golden seatbelt and slowly rise, my legs trembling with excited jitters. With a perma-grin, I tuck my wild platinum blonde hair behind my ear, showing off my light blue beach glass earrings, which I made myself. Today, I dressed to impress, wearing an ocean blue sun dress and silver sandals with aqua rhinestones. I'm not usually the one to wear rhinestones and metallic sandals, I prefer a loose beachy style. My sandals clicking on the hardwood floor of the plane, I brace myself as the door opens and the light of the tropical sun illuminates my vision. It's show time!

**㈈7 Name: Keira Winters**

**Age: 16**

**Hometown: New York, New York**

**Best School Subjects:**

**-Band**

**-Fashion**

**-Manipulation (of everyone)**

**Groups, Charities:**

**- Big Apple Junior Band- first chair flute**

**-Bella Eve Modeling**

**Extracurriculars:**

**-Competing**

**-Getting what I want**

**What Makes You an Alpha: I command and demand attention.**

** Why Would You Stand Out as Alpha Academy: No one will get in my way.**

"Would you like your jacket, Mizz Winters?" the sophisticated flight attendant holds out my royal purple spring jacket, Coach.

"Do I look like I want it? We're not in New York, sweetie. This is the tropics!" I snap at her, but using the endearing term, as always. Stepping outside and walking down the golden glittery steps, I slide on my Gucci sunglasses. This is paradise. I know from the times I have reached last season that the island weather is controlled by Shira Brazille's mood. When she's relaxed and happy, like she is now I'm assuming, the sun is shining and the air is a perfectly pleasant seventy two degrees. Not like New York, where it was a cold drizzle when I left.

Summoning the invisible paparazzi I have to practice for my future red carpet walks, I strut down the runway of the airport on a golden trail. All around me, girls are getting off planes, some showing off their freshly whitened smile and others trying to cover up their nervousness. Me? I already know that I rule this place. Soon, it will be only me on the island. And I don't care if it takes sabotage or playing dirty to win me the spot of Alpha Supreme, as I call it. And I'm no joke. One time, in band, this one girl kept on trying to upstage me and we were always battling for the first chair seat. One day, when I was in a crappy mood, I did what I needed to stay on top. I kidnapped her and drove her out into the outskirts and left her, stranded on the side of the road. She didn't die, I'm no murderer, but she never came to band again. Officially, I was at a fashion design show, but deep down, everyone now knows not to mess with the infamous Keira Winters.

As I walk towards the bubble trains station, I take a deep breath of tropical air and let in the perfumed scent of plumeria. Then, as the gold carpets converge, I come face to face with another girl. She has been styled to perfection, much like me. Her auburn hair is curled and not a single flyaway to be found. She must think she's some big shot, doesn't she. I can tell that she's used to being on top, with the way she walks and her perfect Alpha poise. But she better get used to being second best, as I'm going to blow her out of the water.

"You're the other girl from New York, right? I'm just waiting for my two friends, they got in too," she says, nonchalantly. Ugh, she talks like she's the queen bee or something. I know that I could upstage her right here, right now, but this is the major leagues, every move has to be smooth and subtle, like what Lindsay Lohan said when she was in Mean Girls, pre losing her mind.

"Sounds fun. What are you here for?" I ask, matching her uninterested tone.

"Fashion Design."

No she didn't! It's bad enough that she's almost as Alpha as me, but having the same major. Big no-no. But still, I have to be nice.

"Omigod, me too!" I cheer, as if that's the coolest thing. When I say this, I see her confidence waver, but regain her composure.

"Oh, aren't I rude! I'm Massie, Massie Block," she reaches out her tiny manicured hand and I grasp it with my handmade ring covered one.

"Keira Winters."

Massie jumps as her APod beeps to the tune of a Miley song.

"Oh, that's my friend, Claire. Gotta dash!" she runs off, not stumbling in her six inch heels as she goes over to a blonde girl, giving her a hug. Oh, she's good, very good. I have no doubt that I will be seeing her go home anytime soon. I can just hope that we aren't in the same house. But still. She may be good, but she will never be Keira Winters good. And I will do anything to make sure that she falls from her throne of popularity and Alphaness.

**㇬4 Name: Fauna May**

**Age: 15**

**Hometown: Budapest, Hungary**

**Best School Subjects:**

**-Biology**

**-PE (I'm a gymnast at heart)**

** Groups, Charities:**

**-Good/Bad Girlz- Alpha**

**-Bucket Filler Society**

**-Berry Gymnastics **

**Extracurriculars:**

**-Gymnastics**

**-Equestrian**

**What makes you an Alpha: I can live two lives, the good girl, and the bad girl.**

**Why Would You Stand Out at Alpha Academy: My two sides are both equally talented, you choose which one you want to know.**

Sitting in my car in the train, I glance out the window as palm trees and white sand beaches fly by. In the completely transparent glass train car, I can see everything. The walls are rounded to be shaped like a bubble, people in the past season actually called this the Bubble Train. As I sit, straightening my pink leather jacket, a server comes up to me, with a platter of edible arrangement of fruits. Grinning, I pick up a flower shaped pineapple and take a bite. I love all naturally grown food, as I'm sort of an eco freak outdoorsy person who loves to grow her own food and camp and ride horses. But, my biggest passion is gymnastics. I've won national championships and qualified for the next summer Olympics. I'm always a favorite because of my constant smile and happy personality. But don't get me wrong, I'm anything but those perfect perfectionists who go around and kiss up to everyone. I live a double life with double personalities. I have two moods, the perfect cheery girl and the girl you never want to meet. Everyone thinks it's a joke that I called my clique the Good/Bad Girlz. But we really go with our name. By day, we're good, all happy and cheerful. But then, we become rebels, parking in handicap zones and shoplifting packs of gum. And, of course, no one suspects the sweet poster child for perfection.

"G'day, Fauna," the voice of someone familiar rings out. Shira Brazille sits poised in a chair across from me, her dazzling white smile more radiant in person. As usual, her designer sunglasses are perched on her tanned face and her ever present smug expression is there.

"Omigod, Shira! I'm so honored-" I reach out to shake her manicured hand, only to have mine go right through. Looking in shock, I stare as Shira giggle as if it was some sort of old joke.

"Oh, daaling, I'm not actually here," she says with her Australian accent. Of course, holograms. Her multimillion dollar businesses include the most advanced invention labs in the world. Some creations, like the holograms, are limited just to Shira's access. I should've known, Shira wouldn't personally visit each and every Alpha on the train. I'm such an idiot.

"I want to welcome you to Alpha Academy, where the best of the best get in, and the true bests get out," she says this and I know that every girl is hearing this spiel right now, "Your APod will be your life. It has your schedule, map of the island, and course descriptions. There is much more included, but you will have to figure that out on your own. Once at the dining hall, you will get your house assignments and a welcome snack, organic of course. Good luck and may the best Alpha win!"

Then, her image flickers and I'm left alone in the bubble car once again. Looking out the window, I see the many whimsical Greek style building fly by and the large dome shaped building that is the dining hall. As the train approaches an arch, I see the words 'Welcome Fauna May! And many clips of my performances as a gymnast, both local and championships. I smile as my life story of gymnastics is played out and the words and photos turn to some girl named Serafina Beaumont, a ballet dancer by the looks of her. Then, the train silently halts to a stop and I prepare to face the biggest adventure of my life.

**A/N**

**So what did you think of Lea, Bliss, Keira, and Fauna? The games are about to begin, I'll hope to have the rest of the characters introduced within the next two chapters, along with one PC member.**

** Question time!**

** What was your opinion on each POV**

**Who was your favorite?**

** Least favorite?**

** What did you think of Lea's talents?**

**Bliss being friends with another Alpha?**

**Keira's confrontation with Massie?**

**Fauna's interesting personality? **

**Who would you like to hear from next, Alicia, Claire or Massie?**

**Please review with the responses to the questions! I will determine winners based on fan favorite and reviews, so I want everyone to have a shot. Please try to review most chapters, just so I know that you haven't abandoned the story!**

**Thanks and please review!**

**~Angelofmusic4ever **


End file.
